


Jody's Home for Wayward Teens

by Lil_Moon545



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Alex Jones, Awesome Claire Novak, Awesome Jody Mills, Bad Parent John Winchester, British Men of Letters (Supernatural) Being Assholes, Caring Jody Mills, De-Aged Dean Winchester, De-aging, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is John's Good Little Soldier, Dean Winchester's Childhood, Dean's Voice is too high, Gen, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester A+ parenting, Motherly Jody Mills, Multi, Other, Parental Jody Mills, Protective Castiel, Protective Jody Mills, Protective Sam Winchester, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Dean is a little shit, Worried Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Moon545/pseuds/Lil_Moon545
Summary: The last time Jody Mills heard of the Winchester brothers, the Sun was dying and everywhere in the world, the sky was dark. They didn’t tell her much but she knew they were facing off against something big. So when the Sun comes back up again and the darkness dispersed days later, she knew they’d won and saved the world again. Only, nobody’s seen them ever since.So when a painfully familiar boy ends up in her jail cell, she suddenly ends up with one more troubled teen to look after under her care.A de-aged teenage Dean Fanfic.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	1. Been a Long Time

Jody Mills immediately stood from her desk when her phone rang.

It’s been days since she’s heard word from the boys and only one look at the name on the screen immediately sent her on her way out of the office, away from prying ears.

The lights shone overhead as she walked down the length of the hallway and into a secluded area. The lights have been on for a long time now. It was a scary and abrupt change. She takes a glance at the precinct window and sees the looming darkness of the world outside despite the clock saying that it was 11 AM.

The Sun was dying. It was the only way to describe it. It started just yesterday and scientists have been baffled, unable to explain the strange and daunting phenomenon. But they told everyone not to worry and instructed them to stay in their homes. Jody’s duties as a sheriff had taken over after that. Everyone in the precinct had been dispatched to do damage control and keep the peace. Between all the times she spent getting people to calm down and doing crowd control in the supermarkets, Jody didn’t have much time to mull over it.

Now, as she opens the call, she had a feeling that she was about to get some answers.

“Dean.” She greets, masking her nerves with a friendly tone.

“Hey Jody.” The rough voice drifts back over the line, light and if a little bit gruffer than usual. “How are you? The girls giving you any trouble?”

She smiles.

“Oh, were fine. The girls are doing great.” She says. “Claire’s been easier to handle ever since that incident with the vampires. I’m planning to give the hunting thing a try. But she doesn’t know that yet so she’s still sneaking off behind my back.” She whispers the last part fondly, earning a tiny chuckle from the man.

“Yeah well, that girl’s trouble.”

“That she is. “ She laughs. The blonde had arrived at her doorstep, carrying of all things, an angel sword. Jody knew there and then that she was a feisty one. And she was right. It had been a difficult few months; she and Alex have been well and truly tested. But they’re slowly getting better now. Albeit, it took a bit of getting their lives threatened by blood-sucking cannibals. But so far, she and the girls were slowly making something here. Claire was finally starting to tone down and settle a little bit. It was good.

“So,” She starts, trying to sound casual. “How are you boys?”

A long pause follows her innocent inquiry.

“Well, “she hears him breath out, hesitation marring his words. “Were still alive so far.”

It wasn’t much but it said something about their wellbeing, at least. She didn’t know what she would have done if one of them called to tell her that the other was dead. She didn’t know them long, but she knew she’d be devastated.

Still, she needed a lot of questions answered and Dean was clearly stalling. But as she registers the exhaustion in Dean’s voice, she knew immediately that this wasn’t just a simple call to check in. Something big was happening, and they’re smack right in the middle of it. It wasn’t long now before she finally gets her answers.

“Dean,” her voice comes out neutral, “You wanna tell me what’s going on? Because were kinda having a worldwide blackout here and I have a feeling you know something.”

Dean doesn’t answer for a long time and she’s left with just static. Overhead, the lights flicker slightly and outside, the wind has blown a few pages of newspaper down the road. There was nobody around.

“…It’s something big, Sheriff.” He says. “Apocalypse level big.”

Jody’s eyes nearly pops out of their sockets. Of course it was another dang apocalypse. It just had to be one with them. Jody’s brows crinkles on her forehead, “Do I even want to know?”

“Celestials.”

“Angels?” she asks incredulously.

Long ago, she wouldn’t have believed him. She could handle zombies, ghosts, and vampires but _Angels_? It was too hard to believe. But then again, Claire had dropped on her doorstep and she had a story to tell. After that, Jody’s world just got bigger with the knowledge that she’s been handed, hearing about angels, and the tales of the brother’s personal guardian, Castiel.

“Yeah, um, something like that, I guess. “ Dean says, squeamishly, and Jody bets that the man is rubbing a hand around his neck right now.

She had a feeling that there was something he wasn’t telling her. But whatever it was that she wasn’t privy to, she just hopes that it wasn’t something big or important. Maybe.

“But don’t worry. “ Dean reassures her. “Me, Sam, and Cas are handling it. We have a plan.”

She didn’t have to ask to know that it was bad one. They were just a bunch of men and one angel, after all. A bunch of men –overgrown misfits, really- whose day job is to run towards death with a straight face and say ‘not today bitch.’ Who knows, this could be the last time that she hears of them. Jody feels the panic build in her and she quickly smothers down the thought.

She hadn’t been in the hunting business as long as them, but knowing what she knew gave her the resolution to fight even harder for the sake of saving others who didn’t. It gave her a responsibility. The hunting business rarely ended well for them. And this was just one of the few ways that it could go bad. But Sam and Dean were hunters, and they are doing their job right now. She was a hunter too and this is just another hunt. So she schools her features, hoping that her voice doesn’t crack.

“Okay, where are you? I’ll help. I’m sure if I pull a few strings here at the precinct and drive there-

“No. No Jody. We uh- we can handle it.” Dean immediately cuts in, “You just stay with the girls and handle things there on your end. Sioux Falls could use a capable sheriff in these dark times. ”

Jody just let out a sigh as her hand comes up to massage her temple. Of course, Dean would do this. She may be a good few years older but ever the overprotective big bother, he was trying to keep her away.

He was right though. She had a whole town to look after. Not to mention, Claire and Alex.

“Right. Okay.” She acquiesces. “You boys do what you have to do.”

She tells him that but she couldn’t help but think that in the process of doing so, this might be their last call. ‘No.’ she firmly scolds herself because this is the Winchesters she’s talking about. They were persistent.

“Yes maam.”

“And Dean?” she starts, swallowing the lump in her throat. “When this is all over, you’re all gonna come down and sit your asses at my table for another family dinner. Alright?”

A light chuckle drifts over the line and Jody smiles, “Boy, I’ll be looking forward to that Jody…”

“You boys be safe. Give us a call, okay?”

“Always. You know us.”

“Damn right, I do.” She laughs.

A quiet lull in conversation settles over them after that. The two of them contemplating, and looking for the next words to say. She didn’t know how long it was, but it felt safe just hearing the man breath through the line and she stares outside the window at the dying Sun. It doesn’t hurt to look at it now, seeing as it doesn’t have much life in it anymore.

“Goodbye, Jody.” The respond comes, calm and certain.

“Bye Dean.”

That call had been 5 days ago.

Ever since then, she didn’t hear from Dean or Sam again.

Five days.

Now, that she thinks and looks back on it, Dean seemed a little off that day. Muted. Like something was holding him back. That, and combined with the burden of saving the world weighing him down, he seemed almost resigned. He was definitely hiding something from her. But now, there was nothing that she could do about it.

When the call had ended, she contacted Donna and the girls. She told them what Dean told her and having made clear of the details of the situation, they decided to do their best with it.

They contacted other hunters and assimilated the information, helping other people as they waited it out. It had been an enlightening conversation with the other hunters. ‘ _Just hang tight, the Winchesters are on it.’ ‘Ah, the Winchesters? It’s them, again?’_ ‘ _Those boys? Didn’t they die like a week ago?’_ Sam and Dean were a notorious bunch in the hunting community. People told stories of them.

But as infamous as they were, everybody knew as much as her: that there was something big and the brothers were involved. That was it. No one knew exactly what it was, what was happening, where, when, or how. Sam and Dean hadn’t disclosed much information other than the ones they told her and nobody’s seen or been in contact with them.

Jody thinks that, out of the many stories she’s heard, times like these are what makes everyone thinks the Winchesters were just a bunch of made up tales –a hunter’s ideal bedtime story. If she didn’t know them personally, she might have thought the same as well. The things that happened to them just seemed too… apocryphal.

The Sun stayed dim and dimmer for two more days after the call.

During those two days, the girls had been helpful to Jody, taking care of the house while her Sheriff duties kept her busy. They had their occasional fights and misunderstandings. But, _Teenagers, man._ What was she supposed to do?

They used candles instead of electricity to light up the house and lower their bill. Outside, the plants had started to wilt, losing life in the absence of the sun’s rays and the schools have been closed for the mean time till further notice. Alex and Claire thought it was great, of course. Meanwhile, people had started to murmur in fear and everyone was contemplating raiding every non-perishable item in the stores. The temperature had dropped and no one in their right mind went out into the cold without wearing at least 3 layers of thick clothing.

 _‘The world is ending!’_ they’d exclaim on the streets as the authorities try to usher them in.

During those days, Jody held on to the fact that somewhere out there in the world, the boys were fighting, and probably running towards their death. Any second now, everything will finally go back to normal. Because every time something went bad, they were always there to fix it. So she held her breath and hoped.

Three days.

It took three days after the call before the sky finally lit up and Jody breathed out a sigh of relief. Three days. _‘How biblical.’_ She’d been in her office all day, taking calls when she felt her skin warm up as a ray of sunlight hit it. She immediately looked out her window to see the dark clouds disperse like magic and the Sun was there again, glaringly bright and burning, as it should be.

…The world lives on to see another day.

She quickly dialed Dean.

There was no answer.

She called multiple times but it only went to voicemail. She tried Sam, but it was also the same. She contacted other hunters too, but nobody’s seen ‘hair nor hide’ of them ever since the whole thing started. Jody’s heart fell.

Now five days later, there was still no change. Her calls were never returned. Sam and Dean stayed as lost to everyone as they had been. Mysteriously disappearing like a bubble, leaving no trace behind for those left in the dust. It’s like they dropped off the face of the Earth.

 _‘Or maybe, they won’t be returning this time._ ’ Jody immediately dismisses the notion.

When she arrived home later that day, Alex and Claire were there, waiting for her.

Jody barely even took a step inside the house before the girls were suddenly rushing at her. They’d heard her cruiser enter the driveway and immediately raced to the door.

“Whoa, slow down girls. Where’s the fire?” she laughs.

“Have you heard from them? Are they okay?” Claire asks without preamble even as Alex greets her with a hug and a small ‘Hey’ at the same time.

The blond has always been the brasher of the two. Jody would have pointed out her lack of manners if it wasn’t for the fact that she also had the same concerns. They too have been worried ever since they heard the news. The last time they saw the boys, there had been one insightful pseudo-family dinner and vampires involved.

Despite their hardened exterior, often uncivilized manners and aversion to anything that resembled emotional vulnerability -traits that were, unfortunately, very common to most hunters-, Sam and Dean had inevitably rubbed off on them. There was no doubt that the girls looked up to them at some point and considered them as a part of their small dysfunctional family. It was understandable that they’d be worried too.

She sighs as she looks at them, expression grim. “No.”

The girls’ faces immediately fell.

“I tried calling many times but no one’s answering.” Jody steps inside their living room, carefully shedding her coat.

A frown etches itself into Claire’s face, “But it’s been two days since things went back to normal. We should have heard from them by now.”

“What about the other hunters? Have they seen anything?” Alex asks, joining in.

“Nope. Nobody’s seen hair nor hide of them.” Jody says as she plops herself onto the couch. “They know jack squat about whatever’s going on either, just like us.”

Jody ponders for a moment. After much consideration, she adds, “It was like they were avoiding them.”

Alex and Claire looks at her questioningly.

“What do you mean?” Alex asks.

“Well, some of the hunters I talked to didn’t seem to like Sam and Dean much. Or at least they seemed… wary of them. Some of them even dropped the call as soon as I said Winchester. Can you believe that?” Jody huffs.

She already felt tired thinking about it. Most hunters were very stubborn and rarely very open. Trying to have a decent conversation with one on the phone was very taxing.

Claire seemed to find her dilemma amusing though as she lets out a snort.

“Yeah, well, no one really wants to get involved with them. What, with the kind of shit they get into.” She says as a-matter-of-fact.

“Language!” Jody gapes at her.

“What? It’s true.” The blond shrugs nonchalantly. “I mean, we’ve seen up close and personal what happens if we get involved with them. We’ve been there. Hell, the reason why we’re here, doing what we do and knowing things that nobody else knows is because of them.”

Jody winced while Alex raised her hand, “I’ve actually been involved in all of this before I even met them.” Which was true, considering her shoddy background and past involvement with vampires.

Claire just shoots her a dry look, “Not the point.” She snipes.

What Claire said was painfully true though. They’ve all been tangled with the brother’s fates. They have their stories; seen things that sent most people into hysterics, seen too much blood, lost too many people, got involved with the supernatural world, and as a result, uprooted their lives as they knew it. Meeting Sam and Dean had changed them and everything they knew. But it wasn’t all that bad.

“Sam and Dean helped us a lot of times now, you know that? Jody points out to her. “They’re good people.”

Claire actually rolls her eyes in exasperation. “I know. They’ve gotten me out of bad places too, Jody. Many times. You can’t really forget something like that. They… I’m just saying that Sam and Dean, they seem to, well…” she fumbles under Jody’s gaze.

“…Get people killed?” Alex supplies non-too-gently.

“Trouble.” Claire immediately clarifies. “…Trouble always seems to follow them, is what I mean.”

Jody just sighs and sags into her seat, shrugging. “Well, can’t argue with that.”

“So what now?” Alex asks, biting her lip nervously.

“We just wait, I guess. This is Sam and Dean we’re talking about. They’ll probably pop out of nowhere in no time.” Jody says even as she herself feels unsure, hoping it would somehow lighten up the tension.

Claire though had bristled in her place, straightening into attention at her statement.

“So we’re just gonna sit here and wait? What if they’re in trouble and need our help?”

“We can’t really do anything. They barely even told us about the freaking apocalypse, much less do we have a clue about their whereabouts. Also, you have no business at all getting involved in things like this. You’re barely even an adult, Claire. You’re supposed to be in school instead of traipsing around with a medieval sword and fighting monsters.” Jody says.

“It’s an angel sword. And we’ve talked about this… Hunting. It’s what I want to do. Besides Sam and Dean were younger than me when they started. I don’t see how my age is such a big problem.”

Jody felt like jabbing her fingers into her eyes but settled for pressing them on the bridge of her nose instead, hoping that it would keep the developing headache at bay. They been through this many times before but every time, it always leaves her floundering around like a fish on land. She takes a deep breath.

“I don’t care. You are too young. Sam and Dean were too young… they didn’t have to risk their juvenile lives like they did and that goes for you too.” Then again, her husband and child should be alive right now, Claire should have had her mom and dad, and Alex shouldn’t have been kidnapped by vampires. But here they were. A lot of things shouldn’t have happened, but they were such archetypal victims of unfavorable circumstances it turns out.

What a mess.

Claire just huffs.

“Jody’s right, Claire. Besides, it’s only been two days. They’re probably just taking a break.” Alex supplies.

Claire just groans. “I feel restless just sitting here.”

“I know kiddo. But they’ll be fine. This is them we’re talking about. They know what they’re doing.” Jody says in reassurance, not quite sure if it was for them or her.

A silence hangs over them after that. Jody watched as Claire moped in her seat and Alex was a silent comforting presence. Not knowing what to do next, all three of them just stayed like that for a while, stewing in their own thoughts. It was Claire who stood first, sequestering herself to her room, probably to distract herself with a probable hunt, leaving her and Alex alone in the living room.

It took a while for Jody to finally find the strength to do something and she gets up.

“Well, I should probably start some dinner. Any requests?”

Alex smiles, “Spaghetti sounds good right about now.”

“Hmm, alright. Pasta and meatballs coming up.” Jody says as she puts her hands together in a clap.

She starts to head into the kitchen but before she could disappear around the corner she hears Alex’s voice call out to her. “Hey Jody?”

Jody turns back around to look at her questioningly, “Yeah?”

The girl seemed to hesitate, contemplating whether she should proceed with what she was about to do. Alex licks her lips nervously as she looks at her from furrowed brows.

“I know how worried you and Claire are about Sam and Dean. But… do you really believe that they’re gonna come back? I’m not trying to sound insensitive or anything here, but, you know they could be dead, right?”

Alex’s voice didn’t sound as nervous as she looked at all. In fact, she sounded worried, and calm, gentle even, and it set Jody’s heart to freeze for a moment.

Alex thinks that they’re clinging too much to the idea, unable to accept any other possibility. The girl wasn’t as close to both men as she and Claire were, and she’s spoken out what neither she or Claire failed or rather refused to voice out –what they refused to entertain. And she was right.

 _‘You know they could be dead, right?’_ The thought did come to her, but she didn’t want to accept it. Because a world without the Winchesters seemed too absurd to consider. They were good men, and damn it all. Because there just wasn’t enough men like them. Heroes. The world needed more people like the Winchesters. So. no, Jody refused to think that they were dead. Until she sees the evidence for herself, Sam and Dean are still out there, as far as she’s concerned.

“I hope to God they’re not.”

She whispers.

Dinner was a bit more muted than usual that night.

…

The next day, Jody woke up with a headache.

She’d made the mistake of consuming too much alcohol last night. More than her usual go-to amount, which was aberrant of her. She usually didn’t drink herself to oblivion, -it wasn’t in her to be a drunkard.

Plus the fact that she had overeager minors living under her roof meant that she had to get rid of anything that even had the slightest amount of alcohol in it. She preferred to indulge in wine, instead. It was much healthier and packed a smaller punch than most alcohols. She needed herself sane and thinking clearly at all times, after all. So for an adult beverage, a glass of wine was always welcome after a nice filling meal. Usually.

But last night had been different.

Dinner was quiet and Claire and Alex had volunteered to do dishes so she had the rare opportunity to tuck herself in early after a tiring day. She’d went and cleaned herself up, bid the girls goodnight and turned off the lights as she climbed under the blankets and closed her eyes. Only that, sleep didn’t come at all.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning around, unable to coax herself to sleep, she finally got up in frustration and found herself opening the locked cabinet where her secret stash of whiskey resided before she even registered what she was doing. Yes, she preferred to indulge in wine, but sometimes, she needed something little bit stronger. This was one of those times.

_‘I need this tonight. Just this one night.’_

Jody can’t remember how much she’d downed but apparently, it worked effectively in putting her to sleep. She regretted the thought immediately though as she opened her eyes and scolded herself for being dumb and feeling ashamed because now she had a killer headache and she doesn’t want to get up and face the day.

_‘If my coworkers could see me now…’_ She groaned.

She hears the soft padding of footfalls approaching and tries to get up, then thinks better of it and decides to just play dead.

 _‘Pathetic.’_ Now she remembers why she didn’t drink.

“Jody…?” Alex tentatively calls out to her from the doorway of her room. “You up yet?”

She briefly wonders why Alex was still here when she should be at school with Claire. Then remembers that it was Thursday, they’ve all just survived the apocalypse 2 days ago, and school doesn’t start again until Monday.

“Ugh, what time is it?” she tries to move enough to squint incredulously at the clock. But it seemed like her eyes were not quite ready to wake up and function yet.

“Its half past nine and you should have been at the precinct an hour ago.” Alex informs her. Jody swears under her breath. If she were to look up now, she’d see the hint of smile on the girl’s face as she looked down on her, amused.

“Oh god, no. Early shifts suck…”

“Uh-huh. It wouldn’t have sucked if you didn’t have a one-man drinking party last night.”

“Don’t judge me.” Jody grumbles.

She hears Alex chuckle from somewhere above her. She really should be getting up now if she wants to catch up on the hours she missed for her shift.

“The department called. They’re looking for you. Sounds like they have an emergency at the precinct.”

“They always have an emergency. “ Jody huffs, then thinks. “Wait… they called the house? Why didn’t they just call me on the phone?”

She’s alert now as she scrambled to search for her phone on the bedside table. She should have been notified on her number. She finds the useless thing and presses it on only to see that it was dead.

“They did but turns out that you were too wasted to recharge it last night, dummy.” Alex laughs.

Jody just groans in frustration and buries her head in the pillow.

Today sucks.

…

It was almost ten when she made it to the station. Which was in itself, a miraculous feat made possible by shrugging on her uniform like she’d never done before, gulping down a large cup of coffee to wash down her morning breath and snagging a toast on her way to the door.

She was in her car when she realized she left her keys. Luckily, Alex, bless her soul, was there, a fondly amused expression on her face as her keys dangled from her hands. She quickly drove out of their driveway and sped out in the direction of the station, trying to avoid breaking as many traffic laws as she can.

The hustle and bustle of the station domineered even before she stepped out of her car as her deputies and staffs constantly came bustling in and out. _‘Looks like it’s going to be a busy morning.’_ Jody takes a moment to check herself in the rearview mirror, making sure that there was no evidence entailing her nightly or morning mishaps. She takes a deep long breath and swings the car door open before she could even think twice about it.

Jody had half the thought that she’d be tripping over herself as she walks towards the building. But thankfully, considering the fact that she drove fine earlier, it didn’t come to that.

“Sheriff! Oh, thank God you’re here!” a male officer, Deputy Mathew Sinclair his badge says, exclaims when she comes in. The officer seemed agitated, but Jody had a feeling that it wasn’t towards her. More than that, she couldn’t help but notice the obnoxious sunglasses the guy was wearing. _‘What the hell? We’re inside.’_

“Yeah, had a rough night.” Jody returns sheepishly. “Sorry I couldn’t answer your call earlier. Phone died. What’s with the glasses?” ‘ _Only douchebags wear sunglasses inside.’_ A familiar voice distantly says in her head.

Sinclair’s brows twitch in irritation and his lips momentarily curl in a snarl. “Maybe you had a rough night, Sheriff, but phew- I’ve had a rough morning.” He says before pulling down said glasses enough for Jody to see the fresh and flowering black and blue bruises around his right eye.

“Wha- Oh, wow.” It looked like it hurt… and maybe she’s a little bit impressed. “What happened?” she asks as Sinclair immediately settles the glasses back on his face.

“Juvenile delinquents is what happened.” He grumbles sourly.

Jody regards him with an incredulous look, “Was this part of why you called? Delinquents? Doesn’t seem much. I mean we get a lot of misbehaving teenagers around here. What’s the emergency there?”

Sinclair pauses apprehensively, shuffling from feet to feet with a pinched look on his face. Now that Jody really looks at him, she notices that the man looked haggard, other than the fresh shiner, of course. His uniform was wrinkled in more than one place and his badge was askew, ‘ _The hell happened? Was there a bar fight or something? This early in the morning?’_

“Well,” Sinclair starts, licking his lips, “It’s not really an emergency. Just more of a... situation.”

He shrugs unsure, and Jody squints at him. “Situation, as in…?” she urges.

“It’s weird.”

Jody raises an eyebrow skeptically, “What do you mean weird? Like old man Johnson sunbathing naked on his roof weird or…?” _Supernatural weird?_

“Well, nothing that extreme. Just, a confusing coincidence, I think. It’s hard to explain.”

“Just hit me with it, Sinclair.” Jody snaps and Sinclair fumbles at her tone. It was a rather off-putting sight, seeing an officer of the law so out of depth like this. It looked like he had gone through something.

“Well, get this.” Sinclair starts, handing her a case folder. “A car was reported stolen two days ago from three towns over and we flagged it down at the checkpoint earlier this morning and caught the thief. Turns out it was purloined by a teenager.” _So this was what he meant by juvenile delinquents?_

“He looked too young, barely even 16, by the looks of it and didn’t have anyone else with him. No identification, license, or phone. Nothing. He tried to make up some story, you know the usual. It was pretty obvious he was a runaway, though. Anyway, clearly, there was a hell of a lot of infractions there so we tried to apprehend him.”

“Tried?” Jody asks.

“Yeah. He uh… resisted.” Sinclair winced, and she glances too long at his sunglasses. The man glowers even more, clearly put-off that he’d been bested by a kid. “Kid put up a hell lot of fight, throws a mean right hook too, as you can see. He took down two of ours, and it took three more to cuff him and drag him to the station.”

Jody raises an eyebrow in surprise, now she’s _really_ impressed.

“Well, where is he now?”

“In one of our holding cells.”

“And I trust that you identified him and hashed it all out?”

“Well, he claimed to be a Ted Nugent and we went to verify his prints in our database but that’s where it got weird… “Sinclair says and Jody briefly wonders if she should tell him that Ted Nugent was a hard rock guitarist until she catches the other half of his sentence.

“The prints came out different. We tested it again and again, but the results were always the same.”

Jody regards him with an aborted face, “Okay, so he was definitely lying about his identity. Where’s the problem in that? If the database says that’s who he is then that’s who he is.”

“Yeah, that would have been the case but not only are the prints different. It also says that the kid matches a thirty-something serial killer who was declared dead years ago.”

 _‘What?’_ A familiar sinking feeling invades Jody’s stomach, her heart stutters for a second as she registers the new information. Her insides are twisting now, instincts screaming at the incredulity of what she’s hearing; as if all this is coming down to one horrible conclusion.

Sinclair rambles on, clueless, “Which is why I said weird because the database has never been wrong before and something must be broken for it to make an error like that. Although I think our grand theft auto might just be a distant relative of the Dean Winchester guy judging by how they look like each other. The resemblance is certainly uncanny, not to mention creepy.”

Jody freezes.

“Say that again?” she says in a low voice.

“… The kid’s prints matched that of a dead serial killer-“

“I KNOW! That’s what you said.”

“But you asked me to say it again-

“I meant the name! Tell me the name.”

“…Ted Nugent?”

“The serial killer!” Jody nearly screams in frustration, “Who was the serial killer who matched the kid’s prints?”

Sinclair looks at her funny, hesitating at the now manic state that his sheriff was displaying and failing to understand how an error in the system was so important. Having reached the decision that he doesn’t want to get punched through his sunglasses at all, he finally answers.

“Dean Winchester.” He says. “…The kid’s prints matched Dean Winchester.”

…


	2. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been bit busy with school season and I've only just scrunged up the time to write now. 
> 
> I actually decided to write this story because I just thought there should be more stories featuring the Winchesters interacting with other extra characters and I love it when everyone else just learns things about them. And so, I started experimenting with this idea. 
> 
> So thanks for everyone who read this story andd the comments, and kudos. They make me feel all mushy inside> IM oN TOP OF THE WORLD... I very much appreciate them. 
> 
> Anyway, *posts chapter without proofreading kyahahahhahaha. ENJOY!

Jody had never ran so fast before in her life than in that moment as she practically charges through the throng of people, single-mindedly heading towards the holding area with all the force of whirlwind -a woman on a mission.

 _‘Calm down Jody._ ’ This isn’t her first rodeo. This isn’t the first time the supernatural came crashing down on her work or personal life. She’s a bonafide hunter for god’s sake, a freaking accomplice to the freaking Winchesters, freaking monster hunters. Ever since that fateful night when the supernatural literally rose out of the grave and came knocking down on her door- ever since she’s taken on the path of helping others and preventing them from experiencing the same fate as her- she has had more than one unpleasant experience of arresting supernatural creatures and merrily sending them to court in her line of work. You wouldn’t believe how often she has to chase down minor tricksters for vandalism and other such petty misdemeanors. So she shouldn’t be surprised at all after all the things she’s seen and done.

Despite that fact, there is nothing but frantic disposition ringing in her ears. Somewhere in the haze and shock of her mind, she hears what little bit of awareness and logic she had left telling her to calm down and breath for a minute -think things through.

But all other sound appears washed out and murky, an insignificant cacophony of meaningless white noise that she refuses to acknowledge. _‘There’s only one thing that matters right now.’_ She faintly hears Sinclair call out after her but ignores it along with the alarmed looks of her fellow deputies and coworkers as she focuses on the task at hand. _Dean._

_‘If it really is Dean in there, then…’_

Before she could finish her thought, she skids to a stop as she realizes that she is now in front of the door to the holding cells. Without pausing for a breath, she unceremoniously slams it open, the sound reverberating through the halls of the precinct with a resounding bang. Internally wincing at the force of her action, she hopes that nobody makes a big deal out of her abusive treatment of the door.

She pauses at the open entrance, eyes scanning the long line of cells containing the menagerie of thieves, drunkards, and other such douche bags. She methodically peruses the scraggly faces behind the bars, waiting for a spark of recognition. She’s not sure how to find what or who she is searching for but she has a feeling that she’ll know once she sees it.

“Sheriff?” Deputy Sinclair appears behind her in the doorway. The man had been following her all this time, no doubt sucked in by the sense of urgency and concerned curiosity at his Sheriff’s strange and aberrant behavior.

Jody ignores him and proceeds to step in the area and walk by the long line of cells, inspecting the prisoners inside them. _‘I have to see him. See if it really is him.’_ Some of the prisoners meet her gaze in a sneer and open hostility, some with fear and cold indifference. She walks and walks, and slowly grows frantic with each cell she passes, each time yielding no favorable results.

She does this for a while, awkwardly peering through the bars for a long moment, feeling like some peeping Tom in a home for the aged’s bathroom. She’s beginning to doubt her suspicions and Sinclair’s earlier story when she finally sees it and abruptly freezes on her tracks, gaping at what she sees.

She squints. 

And squints harder.

“What the hell?”

Because this can’t be possible, but apparently, it is. There’s just no mistaking those green eye.

 _‘Sinclair was right. The resemblance is uncanny.’_ She would know most of all.

There, sitting forlorn on the last and furthest cell, right across from her, is the owner of said “green eyes”. He was obviously thinner and more on the lean side, lacking the large bulk of muscle that the adult version had. Dean’s sharp edges and bulky muscles have been stripped away and regressed into the soft and premature gait of his younger self. But despite the youthful visage and the perpetual scowl, Jody could still see the man she knew- the man that this kid might grow into given that it _really is him._

Jody couldn’t be happier at finally seeing the man after so long, but she has to make sure. For all she knew this was some kind of creature playing a funny joke.

The teen is sitting, knees apart on the bench, shoulders hunched and tensed in suspicion at his unexpected visitor. On his head is a tuft of dirty blond hair cut in the same military style as the adult Dean, but scruffier and messier, like it’s gone unwashed for days which was also probably the case. Despite the sharp nose and full lips that no doubt made him look attractively pleasant, there is nothing but hostile countenance displayed on his frigid face, the intent directed towards Jody.

Jody’s eyes rove over the rest of him and she sees that the kid’s lightly tanned complexion is swamped by the layers of flannel and jacket he is wearing; the sleeves were clearly baggy on his thin arms and rolled up to compensate for the fact that they would completely swallow his limbs. His pants are no better; the blue ripped jeans looking at least 10 times his size, ill-looking and worn down. The whole of him is caked in mud and dirt.

_‘Dean Winchester.’_

All in all, it looked like Dean freaking Winchester. Angsty teen version. _‘What the hell?’_

“Take a picture, lady. It’ll last longer.”

Jody blinks.

The heated snipe startles her out of her reverie, and she realizes that she’s been staring too long. _‘Shit. It even sounds like Dean.’_ She thinks and somehow, that makes things even worse.

With a prickle of mortification, Jody’s gaze returns to the creature’s face. In the dim lighting, she notices the split lip and the few splattering of bruises on his face and wonders how she had missed that during her earlier inspection.

The kid is, quite passionately, still looking at her with hostility, and she notes morosely that there is not a hint of recognition in his eyes.

Jody makes up her mind.

Before she could even think twice about it she turns to Sinclair, who had been silently standing by her side, and holds out a palm. She rounds on him so fast that the deputy actually flinches under her gaze, expecting the worse.

“Give me the keys.” She practically demands.

“What- but sheriff,” The deputy starts dumbly, eyes fleeting from her hand to her face, “We have a joyriding, possibly even a grand theft auto charge going on-“

It sounds worrying. Fortunately, juvenile car theft wasn’t treated that seriously in their neck of the woods. If they’re lucky, the kid will be able to get away with a few hours in detention and or community service, provided that it was his first offense if things get down to it. 

“I’ll handle it. Now, please give me the keys.” She reiterates with the same cold countenance and steady gaze. Jody feels bad for being harsh on him, but she’ll make it up to him next time. Out of the corner of her periphery, she thinks she sees a shift in the teen’s hunching figure as he watches their spectacle in confusion.

Sinclair looks like he is about to voice a protest at the idea but decides against it in favor of awkwardly fumbling through his pockets then skeptically handing her the cold piece of metal.

“Thank you, Deputy. You’ve done a good job. You can go now.”

Sinclair’s face pinches further into a grimace as if it physically hurts him to tear himself away from the situation at hand but finally gives in and turns around with a muttered “If you’re sure sheriff” before walking out the hall.

Sometimes, she hates her job.

Now that it’s just her and the kid, she wastes no time in unlocking the door and stomping right into the teen’s space. The kid quickly surges to his feet at her sudden entrance. “What’s going on?” the scowl on his face has been knocked down and replaced by utter confusion as he stares dumbly at her. This wasn’t what he was expecting. The innocent and helpless confusion almost knocks her off her plan.

But she manages to barely spare him a glance as she stoically takes a hold of one wrist and unceremoniously pulls -or rather drags him out of the jail cell without warning- a string of indignant squawks and protests spewing out of him along the way. They make it out of the door to the holding cells and dodge in between the cluster of cubicles, tables and staffs alike in the main office. All the while, Jody prays that everyone is too occupied to pay them any attention as they weave through the crowd.

When she finally reaches the door to her office, she non-too-gently pushes the creature inside the door before getting in and locking the door behind her. She draws down the blinds and closes her windows, protecting the room from prying eyes and ears before finally turning towards the imposter.

“What the hell, lady?!” the kid explodes as soon as he gets the chance to collect himself. Jody nearly feels bad for the rough treatment. “Uh… I’m pretty sure whatever your planning aint legal-“

He splutters to a stop, hair sticking to his forehead and face dripping wet. The kid shoots Jody a look of utter shock, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“What the hell was that?”

“Holy water.”

“Holy what? Why would yo-“

His sentence ends with a yelp as he feels a small sting on the exposed skin of his forearm. He instantly reins the aforementioned arm towards his chest and is flabbergasted to see a gush of red blood welling from a small cut on the back of his hand. Other than that there was nothing. No hissing of silver-burned flesh, Jody notes with disdain.

The kid eyes the cut for a short moment, putting two and two together, before shooting an accusing glare at Jody, searching. It was then that his eyes lands on the small knife in her hand, the blade glinting ominously in the light and his face contorts in an uncontrollable rage.

Just like that, the situation itself has escalated into dangerous territory in a matter of seconds.

Admittedly, she could have handled this in a much different and peaceful manner that didn’t have to involve weapons being drawn. But in her defense, Jody wasn’t exactly thinking straight.

Before he could launch himself at her, Jody moves to intercept him, years of training and experience taking over. The creature is clearly adept in fighting as well as he swings his arm in an attempt to land a punch. Jody ducks under the arm and throws her own around his, hooking him in and pulling down his own weight over her and towards the floor.

She flips him seamlessly, his light frame making an audible impact against the surface and he goes down with a gasp. Jody immediately turns him over on his stomach, moving to straddle his legs and pins his arms with one hand while the other presses the knife to his neck.

The noise of their scuffle was undeniably loud, but Jody wasn’t worried. She’s specifically tailored sigils into her office, hidden behind the shelves and under the blinds, making it soundproof from the outside world and making her job of dealing with monsters easier. It’s especially useful for times like this. Not a single wave of sound is going to escape this enclosed space.

“Get off me, bitch!” The creature’s stolen eyes are blown wide, shoulders heaving and sweat glistening against the pallor of his skin. He growls and grits at Jody even as he struggles against her hold and Jody digs his face hard against the tiles, knife on his neck.

Jody stares at him for a moment, studying the strange phony of a creature under her like a frog about to be sliced open for a Biology project.

“What are you?” she asks, voice dripping with pungent enmity.

The creature struggles against her hold; head turning to regard her with what she thinks is surprise. “The hell are you talking about? I’m obviously a person.” He manages to grunt against the floor. “You blind or somethin’?”

The sarcastic quip makes her a pause, _‘It even manages to talk like Dean.’_

“You expect me to actually believe that? I know you’re not human and whatever the hell you are is pretty far from it.” Jody presses the knife deeper into the flesh of his neck. “Tell me what you are!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Jody’s eye twitches.

“You think this is funny? Wearing _his_ face? Cause it certainly is not.” The knife actually draws blood this time, earning a hiss from the body beneath her. “Big mistake, you filthy bastard.”

“Bite me, you delusional psycho. This is my fucking face! The hell are you on about?”

“Stop lying.” She grits past the gritting of her teeth. “There’s only one psycho here and that’s you.”

“Oh I dunno. I’m not the one who knifed and is holding down an innocent kid on the floor right now. ” The sardonic comment almost makes Jody punch him.

“So is this some kind of kink of yers? Assaulting minors behind your office door, _sheriff_?” the creature adds on. “Cuz I gotta say I didn’t see this coming.”

“Shut up.” _‘God, he’s snarky.’_ The same kind of snarky Dean gets when he deals with the bad guys. “We both know you’re no innocent kid.”

“Yeah cause I’m obviously a wrinkly old man.” He fires back.

He practically spit the words at her with such vitriol. Jody mercilessly presses down on his back in return, adding pressure. The creature nearly screams at the painful pull of his muscles, face reddening with pain.

Jody takes in the pinched expression and almost releases him. Because _fuck,_ that is Dean’s face she’s looking at and even if they didn’t knew each other at all, she was still hurting a young child. There’s something at the pit of her stomach that ties up her insides in knots – something that just doesn’t settle in her with the situation at hand. She does not like how things have turned out. Not even one bit. _‘Even more reason to get to the bottom of this.’_

“If you aren’t going to talk, then I’m going to find out what you are, one way or another.” She pauses to take a breath, straining against the force trying to break her hold.

“Fucking, bitch. Let go of me!” he curses.

“Highly unlikely, buddy. You’re never gonna see a speck of blue in the sky again.”

The reaction was immediate. The creature’s face looks even more panicked at the statement and he immediately bucks and struggles against her, desperate to escape. Jody tightens her hold, pushing her whole body unto his. She has to admit, the kid was strong and unyielding, but she’s went up against bigger threats compared to some phony monster.

“Fuck.” She curses when a stray elbow hits her in the cheek, pummeling her side against the bookshelf beside her. A few books falls from the force of her impact but she immediately regains her balance and jabs the creature at the side of the head with the butt of her knife. 

The body goes pliant for a moment but it’s enough for Jody to reestablish her hold. “Nice try but I’ve had more than enough experience at this.”

Silence reigns in the air between them as they both catch their breath. Jody sits atop her charge, feeling triumphant and proud. But the moment is interrupted when the creature opens his mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re deal is but there’s some kind of mistake here.” Her opponent is breathing heavily, slowly recovering from her hit, he winces. “I haven’t done anything wrong… nothing serious anyway. I’m freaking innocent.”

Jody gives him an incredulous look.

“Yeah? Well…”she huffs. “That’s what they all say.” They’re both heaving and red in the face from exertion, wincing from already forming bruises and scrapes they’ve obtained. Despite that, Jody doesn’t give him another minute to rest.

“Now, I know you’re not a demon… huff or a shape shifter-“ the body beneath her suddenly goes rigid. “-but you have to be something similar, some form of copycat.”

Now it’s the creature’s turn to give her an incredulous look, twisting around as much as his awkward position would allow in order to direct his wide eyes at her.

“Demon? Shape shifter? What- wait a minute.”

“-A pretty sick one at that though. Going with a young perversion of one of my friends? Kinky.” She says the last word in retaliation to his earlier insult.

“One of your friends? Wait-“ the kid speaks, sounding confused and panicked. But Jody ignores it. He seems to have given up escaping her hold and was just annoyingly twisting around as if to look at her in the face for a casual conversation.

“Listen to me-“

“And stupidly bold, too.” she sneers. “You’re basically broadcasting yourself, asking to be caught. I don’t know what your goal is here but I’m putting an end to it.”

_‘This is personal.’_

“You’re a hunter.”

Jody freezes as the statement hangs in the air.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Of course she was a freaking hunter. Wasn’t that obvious all this time?

She expects the creature to make fun of her, to maybe let out a whole spiel about how hunters are a stain on the carpet of the universe. How their little community acted like they were on a high pedestal as they hunted them monsters down like they didn’t deserve to live just like the rest of them. She expects an insult, some snark, some secret weapon that would give the creature an advantage against her. Most of them usually resulted to manipulation and snipes at her pride and emotions when they get desperate, trying to find a way to break her.

But there wasn’t any of that at all. Instead, the creature seems to stare at her with what was akin to salvation for the longest time, as if Jody was who he was looking for all along. His wide eyes were brimming with so much emotion that didn’t have anything to do with being pinned down helplessly on the floor at all.

It stays like that for a while until she decides that she’s had enough and should just end this nonsense right then and now.

“Alright, you freak. Enough of this malarkey and let’s get down to business.”

“No- wait. Fuck! This is just one big clusterfuck!” he shouts her ears off.

The outburst causes her to freeze without her consent again as she stares. Okay, now she’s confused.

“I’m a hunter too! We’re on the same side here lady!” the “monster” says.

“No you’re not.” She hisses at him. “You’re just an imposter -a monster parading around as a hunter.”

“No! I’m telling the truth here I swear! I- I’m a Winchester!”

Jody chuckles darkly, “Yeah, right. You’re not the first monster to wear a Winchester. Nice trick with the premature getup though. You hoping to trick more people with a young face, huh?”

The creature doesn’t seem bothered at her jab. “So you have heard of us.” he actually laughs in relief, lighting up at the name as if that was all he got from the sentence. Wiggling around like a slippery fish. “You know the Winchesters! You know my dad?”

Okay, now this is just preposterous. How dare this fraud claim the identity of one of the best men she knew and even have the audacity to pretend it’s _him_ , right to her face. But on top of that, the creature actually sounded hopeful and it was doing things to Jody’s already unsettled conscience. He’s ultimately stopped fighting now, regarding her with a desperate look in his face, waiting for her answer.

“So what if I did?” She grits. “If they knew about you, I’m sure they’d be going after you too. So what’s it to you, you wannabe?”

“Thank god! I-I’ve been looking for them.”

Jody is shocked by the relief on his face at her confirmation. All the tension in him bled out, his shoulders relaxing, and all the anger and desperation melting of to reveal the young kid that he actually is. He looked so damn innocent, it was disorienting.

“The Winchesters doesn’t care about some lowlife wannabe monster like you. They’d kill you on the spot.”

That earns her a startled flinch as the creature looks at her in shock.

“K-kill me? Monster? Me?” He splutters, apparently astounded at her accusation. He looks heavenward for a moment, straining his neck towards the ceiling as if waiting for divine guidance, then sighs.

He’s not looking at Jody as he turns his gaze down to the shiny mahogany floor under him instead, unable to turn in his position. But his voice is steady and strong, albeit low as he speaks.

”Look, lady. I’m no demon…or shape shifter.” He says slowly as if Jody was a small child and not a full-fledged cop who has him at her mercy on the floor, letting his words sink before continuing. The words may only be a whisper, but they are steady, measured and full of emotion.

“My name is Dean Winchester, son of John Winchester. I’m a hunter. We all are. You’ve clearly heard of us or at least my dad.”

Jody scowls in anger.

“No. Nice try, but you can’t be Dean. Stop pretending to be him.” He might look like the man but he’s pretty far from it. The last time he trusted a monster’s words, she’d almost lost Claire and Alex to a vampire. This mimicker’s words mean next to nothing.

“I am. Believe me.” He says, “Please.”

That unsettling feeling in her stomach intensifies at his pleas and it almost makes her want to hurl. 

“Dean Winchester is a grown ass thirty something man and he’s one of the best hunter I know. Not some jailbait teenage kid.” She growls at him, thrusting the knife deeper into his flesh threateningly. “That’s where you made a mistake.”

She should have killed the creature right there and then. Shouldn’t have listened to its words in the first place and let it affect her. Should have just finished it quickly, do Sam and Dean a favor. But she didn’t and the next words that comes out of the creatures mouth is enough to root her in her place as everything else goes very still.

“I know it’s hard to believe but my name is Dean Winchester. I was born on January 24, 1979 to John and Mary Winchester. My brother is Sam. He’s four years younger than me. We were raised as hunters after something burned our mother and killed her. Ever since then, we’ve been searching for the thing that killed her. We were camped out in a shitty motel in Wyoming just 2 days ago.”

“… And last time I checked, the date was the 24th of September 1995!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo, comments and opinions appreciated hahaha.


End file.
